


Everything You Do Is Magic

by Stria (Asia117)



Series: Skam girls appreciation week [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad wooing, F/F, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: Eva Mohn is the first person Noora met when leaving for Hogwarts.[Or, Noora is a Seeker. Eva comments on the Quidditch matches and is bad at wooing.]





	Everything You Do Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



> Okay so, this is a HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO H, because she's amazing, a true Gryffindor, one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. And she loves Eva and Noora, which is surely a plus. Also, the title is from a One Direction song, because of course e___e

“And it’s Vasquez, who passes to Valtersen, who tries to score… but nothing, Berg blocks that easily.” Eva’s voice resonates across the pitch, and Noora smiles involuntarily, then points the broom upwards to try and look for the Snitch. It was a sunny day, maybe it would catch a ray or something.

It didn’t help that Yousef was a fucking good Seeker, honestly. Hufflepuff kept winning matches and cups since he was in the team. And Noora is trying to change that.

“Noora, on your left!” Even’s voice. Noora does a brusque downturn to avoid the Bludger just in time, and he comes close to her to send it towards Chris, to distract her.

“Ooh! A Bludger was just about to hit Noora Sætre and she avoided it at the last moment! Honestly, isn’t she the best? She’s so good at Quidditch and she maintain amazing grades at school, how does she do it?”

Noora can hear Professor Malfoy’s voice, telling Eva to _please comment on the match_ , and keeps looking for the Snitch. She’s not new to these little comments that Eva makes about her, and it’s not that she doesn’t like them, but she has no idea what they mean, and she wishes she did. Because at least she’d have closure and she’d know her crush on Eva is hopeless, but like this she can’t really move on, and can’t make a move, and it’s just really weird.

“Berg is suddenly distracted by the Bludger! But Ravenclaw doesn’t carpe the diem. Guys honestly, you should coordinate a bit better, it’s only natural that Hufflepuff is winning everything and its cousin.”

Suddenly, a spark catches her attention and she doesn’t have the time to think anymore. She flattens on her broom to fly faster and goes as fast as she can, towards the Snitch.

“It looks like Noora has seen the Snitch! Because she’s the best, of course… Yousef is RIGHT BEHIND HER PLEASE BE CAREFUL BABE… look how they go, holy sh—sorry sorry professor, I won’t do it anymore!”

The Snitch is close now, and she’s head to head with Yousef, and she just needs that bit—she just—

She puts her foot on Yousef’s broom and uses the sprint to take the Snitch. There’s a collective scream from the bleachers. Ravenclaw won the match.

“And the best and prettiest Quidditch player of all time, Noora Sætre, just ended Hufflepuff’s winning streak! She’s the best!”

 

***

 

Eva Mohn is the first person Noora met when leaving for Hogwarts. She was just a small eleven-year-old, scared of leaving her parents and scared of what she was going to find there, and suddenly a red-haired girl had come into the compartment, asking if she could sit with her because, honestly, the train is just _so full_ , and she wasn’t ready to share space with a lot of other people.

Plus, apparently, Noora smelled good.

They’d become friends, of course they did. Even when Noora was put in Ravenclaw and Eva in Gryffindor, they’d still be really close and sat together at every class they shared. During the first year, they took turns sitting together during meals, then they made other friends too, and some of them did Quidditch, and basically now that they were in fifth year there was a big group of people sitting together at the Hufflepuff table, totally ignoring the house separation.

Still, Noora and Eva were the dream team, partners in crime, always together, and it was both amazing and a little bit frightening, because Eva was literally the reason Noora has started questioning her own sexuality last year, because seeing her hair made Noora want to put her fingers in it, and seeing her lips made Noora want to bite them, and seeing her hips made Noora want to see if her fingers could leave marks in them. It was all a big mess, and Eva didn’t help.

It started out innocently enough, just a _you’re doing amazing_ snuck out in the normal commentary, and then it got progressively worse, and now every time Noora did something for the game, Eva sneaked in a compliment, or a flirty comment, and Noora didn’t really know what to do.

 

***

 

It was raining. It was fucking raining and it was fucking freezing, and it was in times like these that Noora wished she never signed up to play Quidditch at all.

“And… I think… is that Vilde? Uh, yes, Hellerud passes to Bakkoush—thanks Sana for that glowing hijab you’re making my life easier—Bakkoush passes to Andersen, Andersen passes to… _tries to_ but the Quaffle is being intercepted by… who the fuck is tha—SORRY PROFESSOR I DIDN’T MEAN TO BUT YOU CAN’T SEE ANYTHING HERE.”

Noora is good at Charms, she is, and she’s not actually that wet because of her water-repellent Charm, but she can’t really do anything for the cold while she’s flying, and even if Sara is like, literally the worst Seeker Slytherin has seen since the infamous Broderick Watson, she’s seriously fearing they’re going to lose this match just because she can’t move her ass fast enough to catch the fucking Snitch.

Fuck the snitch.

“And I think that’s Jonas takes the Quaffle anD TAKES IT TOWARDS THE DOOR AND YESSS TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW, even if it’s not my baby that did something!”

Even’s flying close to Noora just in that moment, and sends her a beaming smile just for that, and Noora flips him off. “Go to fuck yourself,” she screams, too, but she doubts he heard, too fast now.

So, now it happens when she doesn’t do anything too.

She flies low to see if the Snitch is somewhere, because there’s no chance of seeing it flying high, or flying whatever. This match is terrible, and she should just leave Sara to her seeking destiny and go back to the warmth of her tower.

“It seems that Noora has found something, she’s flying faster than before. You go babe, do I get a kiss after you win?”

“Mohn are you using this as a dating service?”

“Sorry professor!”

Sara is immediately at her side, squinting her eyes to see what Noora supposedly saw. “You didn’t see the Snitch, right? Mohn’s talking out of her ass.”

Noora shrugs. “She just likes to talk shit I guess.” The _Bludgers_ were barely visible due to the rain, there was no way she saw the Snitch, honestly.

“She just needs excuses to talk about you, more like.” Sara smirk, then goes back to her recognition. Noora just shrugs it off and tries to stretch on her broom, to make the cold go away.

Fuck Quidditch.

 

***

 

The fact about her friendship with Eva was that _everybody_ seemed to think either that they were secretly dating, or—in the case of her closest friends, the ones who knew they weren’t and who had to help her get her broken pieces after that disaster of relationship with William—that Eva did indeed like her. Noora shrugged them all off, because she couldn’t deal with that, she couldn’t at all.

Her relationship with William had been… toxic at the very best and right out abusive at the very worst. She got out of it, and she didn’t really like thinking about it. William was in the past, and her future was different, Eva or not Eva.

(She did know that she had to think and deconstruct at some point, but she still didn’t really feel like it.)

Eva, on her part, seemed to find this fact extremely funny. She laughed every time someone questioned them, and she was purposely flirty in front of the people who thought they were dating, because _come on, let’s give them the time of their life_ , and it was all fun and games for her, and Noora was a bit jealous. She wished it could be like that for her too, but she would never have the courage, and that maybe was exactly the difference between Eva and her. That Eva didn’t really care, and could afford to be flirty because she didn’t fear rejection.

Noora wasn’t really like this before William, wasn’t this insecure mess, was capable to fend for herself, and maybe if she talked about her sexuality doubts before William, there could not be a William at all, but the fact…

The fact was that she started having doubts, and she was scared, and William was an easy way out, because everybody liked him but he seemed obsessed with Noora, and it was easy to think that after all she _liked_ him, liked the attentions he gave her, and forget about how Eva made her stomach flutter and her cheeks flushed, and William did neither of these things.

But it was all in the past now. The future was brighter than some Pureblood asshole trying to control her.

 

***

 

Emma raises her hand holding the Snitch and screams triumphantly as soon as her feet touch the ground. Gryffindor wins the match.

Noora swallows her pride and her bitterness and goes to hug her; it’s only fair, and she doesn’t do toxic rivalry at all. “You were good,” she murmurs over the screaming mass. Emma smiles big.

“Thank you, and honestly, it was just luck, you’re great too,” she says. “Will you come to the party tonight?”

Gryffindor has this habit of organising parties for everything, including a seasonal match they win. Noora smiles. “Maybe, I have to see.” She doesn’t really _do_ parties, because Firewhiskey and Butterbeer are disgusting, and if she wants to smoke some magical cigarette she can just go to the astronomy tower that’s _right in front_ of the Ravenclaw tower.

“Eva would really like for you to go, honestly.” Emma is smirking now, and really?

“Emma…” Emma raises her hands and winks before being tackled for a collective hug from the Gryffindor squad. Noora can see Elias’ hand sticking out awkwardly, she hopes Madam Pomfrey won’t have too much to do after that.

She goes back to the lockers, and makes a fast job of showering and changing. She knows Sonja will have some words to say, because team captain and all, but her mood is a bit too sour now to listen to speeches and motivational stuff.

Honestly, Sonja talked to her about wearing the captain band next year, but she really doesn’t think she has the skills to be captain. Jonas is better suited than her, a natural leader and good at making speeches. She can be vice, if Jonas wants.

Eva is waiting for her outside of the lockers. “Hi baby,” she says, and hugs her tight.

“You’re not partying with your housemates?” Noora is not jealous, honestly. She’s not.

“There’s a party tonight, and we’ll be there together. Don’t worry about me.”

They take the long route towards the castle, the one that allows them to avoid people and be a bit calm, because that’s what Noora needs right now. For the calm to come and for her to forget the emotional part of the match, and then she can go back to analysing her mistakes. Eva holds her hand tightly, and Noora holds onto her broomstick like it can gives her a hope. “Thank you for this,” she murmurs.

“Baby, it’s honestly nothing. Honestly.” Eva places a kiss on her cheek, and her lips linger more than normal, and Noora feels the butterflies explode full force, doesn’t know what to do.

“Eva…” Her voice is a bit broken, because of the fatigue, and because of all the yelling she did on the pitch.

Eva stops in her track, takes Noora’s other hand, and the broomstick rolls on the ground. Noora looks at it like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

They stay there a bit, Noora looking at the broomstick and Eva looking at Noora, and then Noora thinks she has to say it. “What does that mean, Eva? What does everything mean?”

Eva chuckles, but Noora can feel her hands trembling a bit. “What do you think it means, baby?”

When Noora looks at her, Eva is breathing hard, and her cheeks are flushed, and she’s looking at Noora with such an openness that Noora can’t avoid doing what she started dreaming of in second year.

The kiss is slow, and Eva gasps as soon as Noora’s lips are on hers, and then her hands are on Noora’s face and she’s kissing back, and her lips are plump, and her tongue is so soft, and Noora is about to die. She doesn’t want the moment to end, ever, it’s the best thing that happened to her in her whole life.

“I _told_ you they were dating!” They spring apart only to see Magnus pointing at them, and Mikael facepalming.

“You can’t just _say_ that stuff, Mags.”

Magnus looks properly chastised, but Noora doesn’t have it in her to care at this moment. She hugs Eva and looks at them. “Maybe,” she says.

Eva beams in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, come and find me on [tumblr](http://nooradeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
